1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, and a control method for the projector.
2. Related Art
If an operation of a projector is stopped, the temperature of a discharge lamp provided in the projector decreases. Thus, mercury enclosed in the discharge lamp may condense and may be attached to an inner wall or electrodes of the discharge lamp. At this time, a mercury bridge may be generated as a result of the electrodes being connected to each other via mercury. If the mercury bridge is generated, the electrodes are short-circuited to each other, and thus the discharge lamp cannot be lighted.
In relation to this problem, Japanese Patent No. 4070420 discloses a method in which, in order to prevent a mercury bridge, lamp power supplied to electrodes is reduced to the extent to which arc discharge does not disappear in a state in which a discharge lamp transitions from a lighting state to a put-out state, and thus a light emitting tube portion is cooled to the extent to which mercury condenses.
However, in the above-described method, there is a problem in that time is required to cool the light emitting tube portion to the extent to which mercury condenses. For this reason, even if a user performs a stop operation on the projector, the projector continuously performs lighting at low power during that time, and thus there is a problem in that convenience of the projector is reduced.